Various forms of dynamometers and other structures for applying variable loads to engine drive assemblies have been heretofore designed. In addition, some of these previously known assemblies have been specifically designed for use in conjunction with outboard motors and inboard/outboard drive assemblies for simulating over the water operation to enable outboard motors and inboard/outboard drive assemblies to be tested without actually operating the associated boat on the surface of the body of water.
Examples of previously patented assemblies or structures of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,218,463, 2,669,870, 2,831,345, 2,982,128, 2,993,369, 3,505,863 and 3,592,053.